Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions and methods for repairing tendons, and more specifically, to compositions comprising non-bulbar dermal sheath cells for use in the treatment and repair of tendons, and for the prevention of tendon injuries.
Description of the Related Art
Tendons are tough bands of fibrous connective tissue that usually connect muscle to bone. Examples of common tendons include the Achilles tendon, which connects the calf muscle to the heel bone, and the Patellar tendon, which connects the patella to the tibia.
Tendons can be injured in a number of ways, including for example, through overuse, strain, disease and general aging. The term “tendinopathy” can be used to refer to a number of injuries, including both those caused by inflammation and micro-tears. Tendons can also be ruptured or torn, typically necessitating surgical intervention.
While there are a number of surgical methods that can be used to treat tendon injuries, even with such methods healing of the tendon can take several years, if they heal at all. The present invention discloses novel compositions and methods for treating tendon injuries, and further provides other related advantages.